flower of happines
by bearnya jung
Summary: Summary : kau adalah namja pabbo yang ku kenal! Kau membuatku menangis, tertawa, dan jatuh cinta –shim changmin- oke summary ga nymbung ma isi cerita/ homin/oneshoot/changminside yang ga suka HOMIN please GO AWAY! happy homin month!


Cast: yunho, changmin!

Pairing : Homin XD dan beberapa karakter yng marganya diubah sesuai kebutuhan cerita *mintamaap*

Rate: T aja deh, belom sanggup bikin rate M, bacanya si suka XD

Length: 18 till end siapin kopi buat ga ngantuk karena cerita yang gaje~

Disclamer : Yunho, Changmin, Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun dan milik diri mereka sendiri dan dikontrak eklusip sama Agensi masing-masing./Author cuman pinjem nama doang~/Ide cerita pasaran/tapi dijamin alurnya dari otak saya yang pas-pasan/ga suka boleh bash dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar sesuai EYD~/ read n review oke *tebarhominlope*

**Summary : kau adalah namja pabbo yang ku kenal! Kau membuatku menangis, tertawa, dan jatuh cinta –shim changmin- oke summary ga nymbung ma isi cerita/ homin/oneshoot/changminside~ yang ga suka HOMIN please GO AWAY! **

TYPO/oneshoot/alur maju pake mundur/cerita aneh bin gaje/HAPPY29thJungYUNHO *muah*/kayanya cerita kali ini dari changmin side!/ menceritakan bagaimana changchang jatuh cinta~/OOC mungkin pake banget~ XD

Saya reader yang coba-coba nulis, kalo gak suka nikmatin ajaa wajah bang changmin~ XD

**NP: Mermaid-mistic magic/shiawase iro no hana-tohoshinki album**

**Ajari aku **_**jebbal~**_

Seorang _namja_ tinggi bermata _doe _terlihat sedang duduk sendirian di bangku penonton lapangan basket. Kepalanya menengadah melihat langit biru yang tak tertutup gumpalan awan. Keningnya terlihat berkerut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ugh~ kenapa tiba-tiba dia teringat percakapan dengan _eomma_nya disaat seperti ini." Rutuk namja bersuara tinggi tersebut.

**Flashback-**

"_Eomma_ _jeballl_, aku ingin ke luar~." Rengek seorang pemuda kepada namja cantik yang merupakan _eomma_nya.

"_ANI!"_ Jawaban tegas keluar dari mulut Shim Kimbum _namja_ cantik yang telah melahirkan Shim Changmin. Dia tak kan mengijinkan putra satu-satunya ini keluar dari pandangannya seditik pun.

"_Eommaa~"_ protes Changmin tak mau kalah. Haaah, punya _eomma_ yang _overprotektif _sangat tidak menyenangkan!

Bayangkan saja dari changmin membuka matanya sampai dia berumur tujuh belas tahun dia baru keluar dari _rumah -atau bisa disebut penjara ini- _hanya tiga kali. **Pertama** yaitu pada saat dia diperkenalkan sebagai putra tunggal keluarga Shim**. Kedua,** ketika ia harus nmengunjungi pemakaman kakeknya. Dan yang **terakhir,** ketika dia iseng kabur dari penjagaan ketat _bodyguard_nya, namun pelariaannya yang terakhir hanya bertahan selama sepuluh menit. Ia ingat betul mobil-mobil patroli, sirene mobil yang bersahutan dan para _bodyguard_ yang mengelilinginya seakan-akan dia adalah teroris paling dicari. Dan gara-gara rencana kaburnya itu, changmin harus menerima konsekuensi penambahan jumlah _bodyguard_ menjadi dua kali lipat. Changmin sempat berpikir bahwa menjadi pewaris tunggal Shim Corp itu sangat membosankan! Hidupnya hanya berputar dengan belajar bagaimana menjadi pewaris Shim Corp yang baik, bagaimana cara menjadi pemimpin perusahaan, bagaimana menjadi anak yang baik, bagaimana menjadi nomor satu. Ughhh, sungguh hidup dengan hal-hal seperti ini memuakkan! Ia ingin sekali keluar dari penjara _–sebutan untuk rumahnya_- melihat bagaimana anak-anak seumurannya menjalani hidup. Bayangkan saja kehidupannya hanya ke kantor, melihat berkas, menonton berita. Dia tak pernah bermain atau melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan menurutnya. Menonton TV pun dia hanya diperbolehkan menonton berita! Changmin harus bersembunyi-sembunyi untuk bisa menonton _anime_ dan drama kesukaannya dan beruntung sekali pak Lee –_pengasuh sekaligus maidnya_- bisa diajak kompromi. Maka dari itu sekarang dia sedang memohon pada _eomma_ cantiknya berharap _eomma_nya mau mengabulkan keinginannya untuk melihat dunia luar. Ia ingin mencoba sekolah di SMA biasa, mengerti rasanya memiliki teman, menikmati jalan-jalan santai di taman sambil memakan gula kapas, menemukan pasangan hidupnya dan jatuh cinta seperti drama yang sering Changmin tonton diam-diam. Ahhhh.. sungguh dia ingin mencoba hidup diluar sana!

"_Eomma_ aku hanya ingin hidup sebagaimana anak seumuraanku! Kenapa _eomma_ tak mau mengerti" protes Changmin ketika melihat sang_ eomma_ tak menggubris dirinya. Shim Kimbum tetap fokus pada berkas laporan keuangan perusahaannya. Kimbum yang mendengar protes Changmin hanya memutar bolanya malas, anaknya sungguh keras kepala!

"Yah! Sekali _eomma_ bilang tidak ya tidak! Apa kau mau mebuat _eomma_mu terkena serangan jantunga gara-gara ulahmu nanti." Ucap Kimbum galak. Dia tak bisa membayangkan jika putra satu-satunya -Changmin- harus mengalami kejadiaan seperti dirinya yang hampir menjadi korban penculikan.

"Tapi _eomma_… sekali saja biarkan aku mencoba hidup seperti remaja seumurannku _eomma."_

" Apa kau tak ingat perjodohanmu dengan keluarga Jung akan dimulai dua bulan lagi?" Tanya Kimbum kepada Changmin yang masih memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"_Ne, eomma_! Maka dari itu aku ingin menikmati hidupku sebelum perjodohan. Aku akan menerima perjodohan ini yang bahkan aku tak tau dijodohkan dengan siapa asalkan aku diperbolehkan mencoba hidup diluar sana. Ayolaahhh _eomaaaa~" _Bujuk Changmin tak menyerah.

"Kau..kau benar-benar menuruni sifat _Appa_mu yang keras kepala" Ucap Kimbum sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. Dilihatnya lagi Changmin yang sedang duduk dihadapannya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya seakan-akan Changmin tau ia akan menyetujui permintaannya.

Haaaaahhh…

"Baiklah, _eomma_ akan berbicara pada _Appa_mu nanti malam. Berdoalah semoga _Appa_mu bisa mengijinkan permintaanmu" Ucap Kimbum pelan

"_Jinjja eomma_?" Tanya Changmin tak percaya. Jarang-jarang sekali Changmin bisa keluar dengan mudah. Biasanya ia harus mengeluarkan seratus alasan untuk keluar dari rumahnya dan ia hanya bisa menghela napas ketika permintaannya ditolak dengan seribu alasan dari _eomman_ya.

"_Ne,nee~_ apa kau tak mau?" yasudah- ucapan Kimbum harus terpotong karena pelukan putranya. Garis lengkung pun terbentuk di bibir namja cantik itu, semoga keputusannya benar.

**Flashback end-**

Dan disini lah dia, Shim Changmin yang akhirnya diizinkan keluar dari penjara _-rumah-_ setelah sekian lama terkurung didalam bangunan berpagar besi itu. Tentu saja Changmin harus meyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai Shim Changmin pewaris Shim Corp, ia diberikan waktu selama dua bulan _–sebelum perjodohannya dimulai-_ untuk menikmati hidup layaknya remaja. Berkat kekuasaan keluarganya sekarang dia terdaftar sebagai murid kelas tiga di Shinki _Senior High School_ sebagai Max Changmin murid pindahan dari Jepang. Walaupun murid-murid sekelasnya sempat terkejut mengenai kepindahann yang begitu tiba-tiba. Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya menjadi murid popular di sekolah itu.

"Yo, Min apa yang kau lakukan disitu sendirian." Teriak namja berjidat lebar tak jauh dari tempat Changmin duduk.

"Tak ada chun, hanya ingin duduk saja disini." Jawab Changmin singkat namun matanya tiba-tiba melihat seorang namja yang sedang bermain basket sendirian di tengah lapangan. "Sejak kapan? Setahunya dia hanya sendirian dilapangan ini sebelum si jidat lebar menghampirinya sekarang" pikir Changmin

"Oh ya? Ku kira kau sengaja ingin melihat si Yunho?" Goda Yoochun

"Mwo? Yunho? Siapa Yunho?" kerutan di kening Changmin menandakan dia tak tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Yoochun.

"Yah kau tak tau Yunho?" Ucap Yoochun tak percaya, Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya malas.

"OMG. Kau Kuper sekali!" pekik Yoochun

"Yah, apa kau tak ingat! Aku baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini seminggu yang lalu JIDAT LEBAR!" ucap Changmin sambil menyindir Yoochun. Oh ayolah dia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini seminggu yang lalu, apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menghapal semua murid Shinki SHS ? dia tak memiliki jidat selebar yoochun untuk menampung semua nama-nama murid SHS lagipula sebagian otaknya sudah penuh dengan laporan-laporan bisnis keluarganya.

"Ahhaha.. _mian-mian."_ Ucap Yoochun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Changmin yang melihatnya hanya mendengus pelan tanpa tertarik untuk melanjutkan pertanyaan tadi. Matanya kembali memandang sosok namja tinggi yang sedang bermain basket.

Dua namja itu akhirnya duduk diam melihat namja yang sedang sibuk sendirian dengan bola basket itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah dentuman bola basket yang membentur lantai lapangan.

"Namja yang sedang kau lihat adalah Yunho." Ucap Yoochun memecahkan keheningan. Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya melirik Yoochun tanpa niat menjawab.

"Dia adalah kapten basket **Shinki School** dan termasuk murid yang popular disini. Yahh itu pun sebelum kau pindah disini Minn~"lanjut Yoochun tanpa diminta.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Changmin tak tertarik

"Ani…Aku hanya memberitahu sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu memperhatikannya _minn-na ~"_ Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya menaikkan satu alisnya tak mengerti. "Karena dia sudah memiliki tunangan." Lanjut Yoochun yang membuat kedua namja tersebut terdiam.

.

.

.

"Yah,kau tak punya mata apa?" teriak namja tinggi -Changmin-

"Kenapa memangnya?" ucap namja yang sedang duduk dihadapan Changmin cuek.

"Kau tadi menyenggol bahuku dan menyebabkan makan siang ku jatuh berantakan ke lantai. Dan lagi kau tidak meminta maaf padaku, kau malah duduk tenang disini! Ucap Changmin kesal. Namja didepannya ini benar-benar tak mengenal sopan santun. "Apa susahnya si minta maaf" gerutu Changmin didalam hati. Melihat namja didepannya yang terlihat cuek membuat dirinya geram. Seringai evil tiba-tiba muncul diwajahnya begitu ide jahil melintas di otaknya.

BRAK..

Changmin menggebrak meja didepannya. Namja yang merasa terganggu tersebut pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa maumu?" ucap sinis namja bertubuh gempal itu.

"Mau ku? Mau ku Ini- dengan gerak cepat tangan Changmin menggambil gelas yang berisi minuman soda yang masih belum tersentuh si empunnya. Tanpa ragu dia pun menyiramkan minuman itu kewajah namja bertubuh gempal tersebut. Namun, sepertinya Changmin kurang cepat, karena namja bertubuh gempal itu dapat menghindar dan

Byurrrr….

Namja bermata musang yang kebetulan melewati mereka menjadi korban kejahilan Changmin. Wajahnya basah kuyup terkena siraman soda, tetesan soda pun mengotori kemeja yang dipakainya. Changmin kaget melihat namja yang terkena siram adalah Yunho semua yang melihatnya terdiam menahan nafas. Yunho masih terdiam tak bergerak jelas sekali bahwa dia masih kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun suara tenor membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Yah, kenapa kau lewat! Apa kau tak tau aku mau meyiram namja gempal ini! Kau merusak rencanaku! Pekik Changmin kesal.

"Apa-apaan namja ini? bukankah dia yang menyiram. Dan kenapa dia yang marah-marah? Bukannya minta maaf?" Rutuk Yunho Kesal

"Ke-" ucapan Yunho terputus ketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan sentuhan halus pada tangannya. Begitu ia melirik tangannya sebuah saputangan merah telah berada dalam gengamannya.

"Gunakan saputangan itu untuk membersihkan wajahmu dan aku minta maaf." Ucap Changmin. Sebelum berlalu pergi Changmin menyempatkan diri untuk menjitak kepala namja gempal yang meyebabkan kekacauan ini. "Seandainya dia mau minta maaf, kekacauan ini tak perlu terjadi" Rutuk Changmin pelan dan pergi dari dari kantin tersebut.

Yunho yang melihat kepergian Changmin hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mengingat kembali sentuhan halus tangan Changmin walaupun hanya sebentar namun sentuhan Changmin seakan menghantarkan kejutan listrik yang membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang. "Um Maxx Changmin ya?" ucap Yunho pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi terlihat sedang membagikan balon kepada anak kecil yang sedang bermain di taman itu. Senyuman tak lepas dari bibir tebalnya, ia sangat suka sekali melihat senyuman dan teriakan gembira anak-anak yang mendapat balon. Tanpa dia sadari seorang namja bermata musang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku mau yang balon yang berwarna merah." Pinta namja bermata musang itu.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar" Ucap namja tinggi itu sambil mencari balon berwarna merah.

"Nahh.. ini untukmu" Ucap Changmin –namja pembagi balon itu-

"MWO! Kau!" pekik Changmin kaget ternyata namja yang meminta balon itu adalah Yunho namja yang pernah terkena siramannya. Melihat Yunho yang begitu dekat membuat ia tersadar betapa tampannya namja didepannya ini. Garis rahang yang tegas dan sepasang mata musang yang tajam ditambah kulitnya yang eksotis membuat Changmin meneguk ludahnya.

"Ne, mana balon ku" pinta Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil balon merahnya.

"N-ne..ini" ucap Changmin sambil menyerahkan balon berwarna merah kepada Yunho.

"Gomawo" Ucap Yunho bibir hatinya melengkungkan senyumannya. Ntah kenapa Changmin merasakan letupan-letupan kecil dihatinya ketika melihat senyuman yang baru ia lihat pertama kali.

"Kau tunggulah aku disana" ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk bangku berwarna cokelat yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka sekarang.

"N-ne" jawab Yunho bingung. Bukankah dia hanya meminta balon? Kenapa dia juga harus menunggu Changmin? Apa ia harus membayar balon? Belum sempat dia menanyakan pada Changmin. Namja itu telah pergi membagikan sisa balon yang dipegangnya tadi. Yunho yang melihat Changmin tersenyum bahagia ketika membagi balon ikut melengkungkan senyuman dibibirnya. "Dasar _namja pabbo_" gerutu Yunho sambil berjalan menuju bangku yang ditunjuk Changmin tadi.

.

.

.

Tuk.. sensasi dingin di pipinya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Maaf membuat mu lama menunggu" Ucap Changmin sambil menyerahkan kaleng minuman soda.

"Yah! Kau cari mati ya! Aku menunggu mu sejak" ucap Yunho sambil melirik jam tangannya. Matanya melotot begitu tahu _namja pabbo_ itu sudah membuatnya menunggu lama.

"Kau membuatku menunggu selama satu jam! Apa yang kau lakukan selama satu jam! Memangnya membagikan balon butuh waktu selama itu! Dan kenapa kau menyuruhku menunggumu!" Protes Yunho kencang. Dia tak peduli orang-orang ditaman ini melihat padanya. Ia terlalu kesal kepada _namja pabbo_ yang telah membuatnya membuang waktunya.

Ehehehe.. Changmin hanya bisa memasang wajah tak bersalahnya.

"Mian-ne~ aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu lama. Melihat semyuman mereka membuatku lupa waktu."

"Dan lagi maaf menyuruh mu menunggu…. Ntah kenapa aku senang melihat mu disini." Ucap Changmin pelan takut seakan-akan jawabannya terdengar namja yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hah! Kau kira aku tak punya kerjaan apa!" Gerutu Yunho mengabaikan ucapan Changmin tadi. Changmin tertawa kecil melihat wajah merenggut Yunho. "Haaah… apa yang kau lakukan disini? Membagikan balon? Kau kerja sambilan?"

"_Ani."_ Jawaban singkat Changmin sukses membentuk kerutan pada dahi Yunho

"Lalu untuk apa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Aku hanya mengikuti salah satu _scene_ drama yang pernah ku tonton" Jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya-" lanjut Changmin pelan.

"Mwo! Kau aneh!"

"Aneh kah? Ahahahhah… aku hanya ingin merasakan berbagai perasaan yang bisa kita rasakan. Karena nanti mungkin aku tak bisa merasakannya" Ucap Changmin lirih. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit, matanya terpejam mengingat kembali rutinitas yang akan dihadapinya sebentar lagi. Hah sebentar lagi? Sudah berapa hari terlewati begitu saja? Ia belum merasakan semua _scene_ drama yang pernah dia tonton. Bagaimana dengan tangis, sedih, marah, benci atau jatuh cinta. Hahhh.. terlalu banyak perasaaan yang ingin dia rasakan.

"Kalau kau mau aku akan membantu dan mengajari mu." UcapanYunho membuat Changmin tersentak dari lamunannya. Otaknya masi memikirkan maksud dari setiap kata yang diucapkan Yunho. _Doe eyes_ nya membulat sempurna ketika mengerti dari maksud Yunho .

"_Jinjja?"_ Tanya Changmin tak percaya.

"_Ne~."_ jawab Yunho pelan. Ia sendiri tak percaya dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mulutnya ingin mengucapkan tidak namun hatinya malah menyuruhnya untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Changmin tadi. Diliriknya wajah Changmin yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, Yunho dapat merasakan detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat dari biasa.

"Ta-tapi dengan satu syarat." Ucap Yunho mengalihkan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

"_Ne_, apa itu?"

"Setelah kau merasakan semuanya. Kau harus memberitahuku perasaan yang paling kau sukai? Bagaimana? Setuju?" Tanya Yunho

"Ne, aku setuju." Changmin tak perlu memikirkan dua kali untuk menjawab. "baiklah kalau begitu untuk pembelajaran pertama, kau ingin membantuku merasakan apa?" Tanya Changmin bersemangat. Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum menyeringai, tak ada salahnya menjahili namja disebelahnya.

"Baiklah pelajaran pertama~"

Awwww~ jerit kesakitan dari namja bermata bambi itu. Bagaimana tidak Yunho dengan seenaknya mencubit keras kedua pipinya. Membuat kedua pipinya memerah akibat cubitan Yunho.

"Pelajaran pertama adalah rasa sakit" ucap Yunho sambil beranjak dari bangku dan berlalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Changmin yang meringis menahan perih pada pipinya.

.

.

Semakin hari kedua namja itu semakin dekat. Dimana ada yunho disitu ada changmin begitulah sebaliknya.

Hari ini adalah pertandingan basket antar kelas. Dan disinilah Max Changmin duduk diantara tribun penonton untuk menonton Yunho.

Yunho oppa~

Yunho oppa fighting!

Suara teriakan dari para yeoja dan namja bergema didalam gym. 'Sepertinya Yunho memiliki banyak fans.' Pikir Changmin.

Namun ntah kenapa Changmin tak suka melihat Yunho yang membalas senyuman kepada para fansnya. Apalagi tadi dia sempat melihat Yunho mengedipkan mata kepada para fansnya. Ugh Changmin tak suka! Rasanya darahnya mendidih dan kepalanya terasa panas.

Perasaan apa ini? kenapa dia tak suka Yunho tersenyum jika bukan untuknya? Kenapa ia hanya ingin tersenyum ketika bersamanya saja? Apakah ini rasanya cemburu?

.

.

.

Kali ini Yunho mengajaknya menonton, salah satu _scene_ drama yang paling ia sukai. Pergi berdua dengan _namjachingu, namjachingu_? Memangnya Yunho _namjachingunya_? Memikirkan Yunho sebagi _namjachinguny_a membuat ia malu sendiri. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia pergi berdua saja biasanya dia akan pergi bersama keluarganya atau ditemani para _bodyguard_nya. Dan sekarang ia pergi berdua, hanya ia dan Yunho. Ugh kenapa dia bingung harus memilih memakai baju apa? Kenapa ia begitu peduli dengan reaksi Yunho ketika melihat pakaiannya nanti? Kenapa ia merasakan perutnya seperti dililit kencang? Kenapa ia merasakan keringat dingin disekujur tubuhnya? Kenapa ia merasa tak tenang? Apakah ini yang dinamakan gugup?

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Changmin tak bertemu lagi dengan Yunho sejak pertemuan mereka terakhir -menonton-. Bukan karena terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Yunho tak mau bertemu Changmin tapi dikarenakan Yunho harus melakukan persiapan untuk pertandingan basket antar sekolah dan kali ini pertandingan mereka berlangsung bukan disekolah mereka. Changmin ingin sekali menonton pertandingan mereka, namun pesan Yunho terus terngiang dikepalanya "Aku tak suka kau membolos hanya untuk menonton pertandingan bodoh".

"Huh, pertandingan bodoh apa! Itu kan pertandingan mu dasar _namja pabbo_!" gerutu Changmin kesal. Kenapa ia gelisah jika tak bertemu Yunho? Kenapa tak mendengar suaranya seharipun membuat dia uring-uringan? Kenapa ia selalu berharap Yunho segera membalas pesan singkatnya? Kenapa ia sampai terlonjak dari bangku tempatnya duduk ketika melihat balasan Yunho? Ughh dia ingin sekali bertemu Yunho! Eh, apakah ini yang dinamakan rindu?

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun" ucapan Yunho itu membuyarkan lamunan namja yang sedang melamun.

"Mwo, kau sudah masuk sekolah?" mata Changmin mengerjap tak percaya pada sosok yang sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Yah kenapa ekspresimu seperti melihat hantu hah?" seru Yunho sambil mempoutkan bibir hatinya. Ia heran melihat namja didepannya yang melihatnya seakan dia adalah mayat yang baru bangkit dari kubur. Huh!

"kaau-" ucapan Changmin terputus ketika merasakan telapak tangan Yunho mengacak lembut surai rambutnya. Dia dapat merasakan detakan jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat memompa darah menuju mukanya. Changmin merasakan mukanya memerah dalam waktu singkat, segera ditundukkam kepalanya tak berani menatap namja yag berdiri dihadapannya. Kenapa jantungnya seakan meloncat keluar jika melihat yunho? Kenapa dia tak sanggup menatap mata musang itu? Kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang? Perasaan apa ini?

.

.

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu sedang menikmati malam sambil membaca lembaran-lembaran berkas di meja. Haaah… padahal dia ingin hidup layaknya remaja biasa tapi eommanya tetap mengirimkan laporan keuangan perusahaan untuk ia periksa. Eommanya benar-benar kejam.

Drtt..drttt… getaran handphonenya membuat Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar handphonenya yang berkelap kelip menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

_Eomma Yeoppo calling~ _eommanya? Diliriknya jam weker yang berada di atas meja, sudah jam sepuluh malam kenapa eommanya menelpon jam segini? Digesernya layar touchscreen handphonenya.

"_Yeboseyo eomma?" _

"_Ne, Minnie-ah~ gwenchana? _Suara lembut eommanya terdengar

"_Nan Gwenchanayo eomma. Waeyo?"_

"_Ne, eomma hanya ingin mengingatkan dua hari lagi acara pertunanganmu dimulai. Kau tak lupa kan? _Ucap kimbum riang. Ia sungguh tak sabar berbesan dengan keluarga Jung dan menimang cucu. Ihihihhi~ namun suara Changmin sama sekali tak terdengar_._

"_Minnie? Kau masih disana?" _Tanya Shim Kimbum Khawatir

"_N-ne eomma, tentu aku mengingatnya" _bohong Changmin. Ia merutuki dirinya melupakan tentang perjanjian dengan kedua orang tuanya ia bisa bebas keluar dengan syarat ia akan menerima perjodohannya.

"_Wae, Minnie-ah? Ada apa dengan mu? Kau tak bisa membohongi eomma mu baby~?"_

"_Ne eomma, hanya_…" Changmin terdiam tak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Dia masih bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Semuanya berputar-putar didalam kepalanya, mengingat ia yang akan kembali dan itu artinya ia tak akan melihat Yunho lagi membuat dadanya sesak. Kenapa dengan dirinya?

"_kau masih ingat janjimu dengan appamu kan Minnie~?" _suara kimbum terdengar khawatir. Ia takut hal yang sangat ia takutkan terjadi. Jangan sampai Changmin jatuh cinta ia sudah memiliki calon dan itu tak bisa dbatalkan lagi.

"_Ani eomma, aku tetap mengingatnya. Aku ingat pesan Appa eomma." _Kimbum hanya diam mendegar Changmin ia berharap perasaannya sebagai ibu salah.

"_Minnie ingat syarat yang diucapkan appa kalau Minnie tidak boleh jatuh cinta eomma. Minnie juga tak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta eomma. Tapi Minnie….." _Changmin menarik napas sejenak.

"_Tapi minnie tak tau eomma, kenapa perasaan Minnie tercampur aduk seperti ini. Jantung Minnie berdebar kencang jika sedang bersamanya. Kenapa rasanya Minnie tak trima jika dia tersenyum pada para fansnya? Kenapa ketika Minnie merasakan keringat dingin ketika akan pergi berdua dengannya? Kenapa Minnie tak sanggup menatap matanya? Walaupun begitu kenapa Minnie menyukai perasaan seperti ini eomma? Eommaa…Minnie benar-benar bingung dengan perasaan Minnie_" lirih Changmin mati-matian menahan air matanya jatuh dari mata bambinya.

"_Aigoooo, anak eomma polos sekali eoh?" suara _Kimbum terdengar lembut_. "kau tak tahu bagaimana jatuh cinta padahal kau sedang merasakannya, aigooo uri minnie_~" perkataan Kimbum membuat Changmin tersentak.

"_Jatuh cinta? Minnie eomma?" _Tanya Changmin bingung

"_Kka, besok sebaiknya kau temui namja yang sudah membuatmu merasakan ini. tanyakan padanya apakah dia merasakannya juga atau tidak Minnie~" _Goda Kimbum

"_Tapi eomma, kalau ternyata hanya Minnie yang merasakannya bagaimana?" _memikirkannya saja membuat Changmin merasakan sakit yang mendalam, kedua mata doe nya sudah hendak mengeluarkan air matanya.

"_Kau sudah tau konsekuensinya kan minnie~. Eomma tak bisa melarang mu untuk jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Yah walau kau sudah dijodohkan tapi semuanya tegantung dengan mu. Eomma hanya ingi putra eomma bahagia dengan pilihannya" _Ucap Kimbum lembut

"_Kka,besok temuilah dia. Bukannkah besok hari terakhirmu disekolah? Jika kau sudah mengambil keputusan telepon eomma mu in, okey Minnie?" _Ucap Kimbum riang

"_Um, ne eomma. Gomawo"_

"_Nee, kau harus tau eomma akan mendukung semua keputusanmu. Nanti biarlah eomma yang berbicara dengan appamu"_

Um.. changmin menganggukkan kepalanya seakan eommanya bisa melihatnya.

"_Ne, baiklah kalau begitu. _–jeda sejenak-_ eomma menyayangi mu Changmin-ah. Saranghae 3!" _ucap Kimbum sebelum memutuskan teleponnya.

"_Nado eomma" _guman Changmin lirih. Ia sudah bertekad akan mengutarakan semua perasaannya kepada Yunho. Bukannkah dia sudah berjanji untuk memberitahukan yunho perasaan yang paling dia sukai ketika bersamanya. Changmin yakin pada perasaannya sekarang, sungguh tak sabar menunggu besok.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya walaupun hari ini merupakan hari terakhirnya di sekolah. Yap, hari ini Changmin akan mengumumkan kepindahannya dari Shinki SHS. Setibanya di kelas dia segera mencari sosok namja yang ingi ditemuinya. Namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan Yunho dimanapun baik di lapangan basket, atap sekolah, ruang klub, taman sekolah, atau kandang anjing milik klub hewan kesayangan dia tak menemukan sosok yang ingin dia temukan.

.

"Hei, Changmin kenapa kau tidak memakan makanan mu?" ucap Yoochun yang berada di depannya sambil memakan ramennya.

"Mwo, sejak kapan kau sudah berada didepanku?" Tanya Changmin kaget

"Yah! Aku sudah duduk terlebih dulu disini sebelum kau duduk disini" jawab Yoochun kesal.

"Mwo? Miann _chun-ah_ aku tak menyadarinya?" lirih Changmin pelan

"yayaya, aku tahu kok. Kau saja tak menyentuh makanan mu biasanya kau akan menghabiskannya dengan cepat."

"kudengar kau akan pindah ya?" lanjut Yoochun

"ne.." jawab Changmin pelan. Pikirannya penuh dengan Yunho. Kenapa namja itu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun. Tak taukah besok Changmin tak kan bersekolah disini. Apa yunho tak mau bertemu dengannya? Memikirnya membuat kepala Changmin pusing. Ia memilih memejamkan matanya mencegah air matanya turun.

"Chun, apa kau melihat Yunho?" Tanya Changmin pelan

"ne?"

"kau melihat Yunho hari ini?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"_Ani_, dia tak masuk karena harus mengurus acara pertunangannya besok. Apa kau diundang? Hah aku saja tidak diundang. Dia beralasan acara pertunangannya diselenggarakan tertutup. Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat tunangannya" Cerocos Yoochun tanpa memperhatikan namja didepanya sudah mengeluarkan kristal bening dari matanya.

Brak.. Changmin segera beranjak dari meja tersebut. Ia tak tahan mendengar Yoochun yang terus membicarakan pertunangan Yunho. Hatinya terlalu sakit membayangkan dirinya yang begitu terlena dengan perlakuan Yunho selama ini padanya tanpa sadar bahwa sebenarnya Yunho sudah terikat benang merah dengan tunangannya. Kenapa ia bisa lupa , bukankah Yoochun sudah pernah memperingatkannya? Kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta kepada Yunho yang sudah memiliki tunangan? Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Tanpa terasa airmata yang selama ini ia tahan akhirnya menetes keluar. Hatinya terasa sesak memikirkan Yunho. Apakah iniyang dinamakan patah hati? Oh terimakasih kepada Yunho yang membuatnya merasakan ini! Changmin terdiam sejenak ia memikirkan kembali perkataan _eomma_nya. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

.

.

.

**Kediamana Shim-**

Drtt…drttt….

"_Yeobo,_ ponsel mu berbunyi" ucap _Appa_ Shim **–Shim Siwon-** kepada istrinya. Segera Kimbum beranjak mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi sedari tadi. Ughh.. sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam.

_Aegya evil calling…_ mata Kimbum membulat melihat nama putranya dilayar _handphone_nya perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"_Ye-"_ ucapan Kimbum terputus begitu mendengar isakan di lin teleponnya

"_Hiks… eomma…eomma_" Kimbum yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam mendengar isakan putranya.

"_Eomma.. aku..aku akan datang besok ke pesta pertunangannya eomma.. aku..aku.. hiks" _ Changmin tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, hatinya terlalu sakit mengingat cinta pertamanya yang tak terbalas.

"_Hiks..Hikss"_ hanya tangisan Changmin yang terdengar.

"_Uljimaaa Minnie-ah, uljimaa baby"_ ucap Kimbum menenangkan Changmin.

"_Eomma, hiks… aku tak mau jatuh cinta lagi kalau hanya menyisakan rasa sakit eomma. Kenapa Minnie bisa jatuh cinta pada namja yang akan bertunangan eomma. Kenapa perasaan ini membuat Minnie begitu bodoh? Kenapa perasaaan Minnie tak mau mengikuti logika Minnie eomma? Minnie ingin membencinya eomma tapi Minnie juga ingin bertemunya eomma? Hiks…."_ Penjelasan Changmin membuat Kimbum mengerti. Aigooo…anaknya patah hati eoh? Jika ia bertemu namja yang telah membuat uri Minnie seperti ini ia tak akan segan mematahkan lehernya. Tapi ntah kenapa justru namja cantik ini melengkungkan senyuman di bibir plumnya. Mencurigakan ne?

"_aigoo, baby uljima ne? kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dia!" _

"_hiks.."_ hanya terdengar isakan . 'Ugh changmin yang menangis sekarang pasti sangat imut mata doenya akan bengkak dan hidungnya memerah… uhhh neomoo yeoppoooo~' pikir Kimbum

"_Ne, karena kau menyetujui pertunanganmu . besok sebaiknya kau sudah dirumah jam enam pagi baby. Oke! Tenang saja tunanganmu pasti bisa membuatmu melupakan namja pabbo itu"_ ucap kimbum riang berusaha menghibur Changmin.

"_Minnie tak mau jatuh cinta lagi eomma~"_ ucap Changmin lirih

"_Ne..ne… eomma mengerti. Sebaiknya kau istrahat sekarang. Eomma tak sabar menemui mu_ _besok. Bye baby, saranghae"_

"_nado~"_

KLIK

Telepon terputus. Changmin hanya bisa mengehela napas, semoga keputusan yang diambilnya tidak membuatnya menyesal kembali.

.

.

.

**Pesta pertunangan** **kediaman Shim-**

"_aigoooo,_ kenapa kau terlihat lesu sekali baby" Ucap Kimbum. Bagaimana tidak pesta pertunangan Changmin akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, dan ia mendapati Changmin yang masih terduduk diam dibalkon kamarnya.

"_Aigooo baby_ lihat wajahmu, matamu bengkak, hidungmu merah, nanti tunanganmu malah kabur jika melihat mu seperti ini. ayoo tersenyum _baby~."_ Bujuk eomma kim. Changmin yang mendengarnya tersentak_. Ani_ jangan sampai ia ditolak lagi. Cukup Yunho saja yang menolaknya! Bukankah yunho pun akan bertunangan. ugh.. perasaan sesak itu muncul lagi memenuhi dadanya. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Segera di tepisnya perasaan itu, Bibir tebal changmin pun tersenyum kecil, ia bertekad untuk melupakan Yunho. Ya, ia akan melupakan yunho!

.

.

.

"Wahh, Minnie sudah dewasa ne? Ahjuma ingat sekali perna menggendongmu ketika kau baru berumur lima tahun minnie~" Ucap Eomma Jung riang. Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau belum bertemu anak _Ahjuma ne_? aigoo pasti kau sudah lupa dengan _uri Jung Junior_ itu, tapi _Ahjuma_ senang kau mau menerima perjodohan ini. _Ahjuma_ ingat sekali ketika kau kecil kau suka mengikuti _uri aegya_ kemana saja. Kalian sangat manis sekali waktu itu~" kekeh Jung Heechul -_eomma Jung-._

"Ne, Baby kau selalu berteriak ingin menikah dengannya jika kau sudah besar, dan sekarang permintaan mu terkabul _baby~"_ tambah Kimbum. Kening changmin hanya bisa mengkerut mendengarnya. Oh ayolah, itu hanya kisahnya ketika berumur lima tahun bagaimana bisa ia mengingat hal itu sekarang disaat ia berumur tujuh belas tahun. Dan lagi dihatinya sekarang dipenuhi dengan namja bernama Yunho yang sekarang mungkin bahagia bersama tunangnya.

" Kau belum bertemu Jung Junior kan? Tadi _Ahjuma_ liat dia sedang duduk diberanda ujung sana. Ada baiknya kau mengobrol dulu sebelum bertunangan. Bukankah kalian sudah lama tak bertemu" kekeh Eomma Jung sambil mendorong Changmin menuju beranda yang ditunjuk.

Changmin berjalan perlahan menuju beranda. Pikirannya melayang mengingat bagaimana rupa si jung Junior namun ia tetap tak bisa mengingatnya. Dan bodohnya lagi dia tidak bertanya pada eommanya mengenai si Jung junior, bagaimana jika Jung junior ini sudah berumur tiga puluh tahun? Atau dia _Ajusshi_ tua yang sudah mesum? Memikirnya saja sudah membuat Changmin bergidik. Yasudah lah, dia sudah menerima perjodohan ini, dia sudah tak bisa lari lagi toh dia juga harus melupakan si Yunho itu! Tak terasa langkah Changmin terhenti didepan beranda, ia bisa melihat seorang _namja_ sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Dari belakang Changmin dapat menduga bahwa namja didepannya ini seumuran dengannya, sepertinya ia dapat bernafas lega dikarenakan ia tidak dijodohkan dengan ajusshi seperti bayangannya.

Emm.. Changmin berdeham pelan sekadar untuk meredakan kecanggungan pada dirinya. namja yang masih memandang malam itu sepertinya sadar akan keberadaan seseorang dibelakangnya. Tapi sepertinya namja itu memilih diam membiarkan sosok dibelakangnya memulai lebih dulu.

"Emm, hai aku Changmin, namja yang dijodohkan dengan mu? Kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa?" Ucap Changmin kaku. Ia sungguh merutuki perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya bagaimana bisa ia memperkenalkan diri seperti dirinya memperkenalkan diri ketika berada sekolah? Changmin diam memperhatikan _namja_ yang sama sekali tak bergerak. Apakah dia tak menarik hingga _namja_ didepannya tetap membelakanginya.

"Hei- ucapan changmin terpotong ketika melihat _namja_ itu membalikkan badan menghadapnya. Debaran –debaran itu muncul lagi ketika melihat _namja_ bermata musang itu menatapnya lekat.

"_MWO!_ Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Pekik Changmin. Ia terlalu kaget melihat Yunho yang berada disini.

"Kenapa? Yah ini kan pertunangan ku _Baby~"_ Jawab Yunho santai

"_Mwo?"_

"Perkenalkan aku Jung Yunho calon tunanganmu."

"_Mwo?" _

"hei kenapa kau seperti tak percaya begitu melihatku? Apa kau tak suka bertunangan denganku?" changmin yang masih kaget pun sadar bahwa yang didepannya benar-benar Yunho tunangannya.

"kau.. kau _NAMJA PABBO_" teriak changmin begitu sadar bahwa yunho telah mempermainkan hatinya.

"Kau membuatku seperti namja Idiot! Kau membuat jantung ku berdebar-debar ketika berada didekatmu, kau membuatku gelisah dengan tingkahmu, kau membuatku selalu ingin melihatmu, kau membuatku menangis ketika kau tak muncul kemarin, dan sekarang kau muncul begitu saja didepan ku sebagai tunanganku! kau benar-benar _namja pabbo_!" pekik changmin mengeluarkan semua yang dirasakaannya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca ia senang sekaligus kesal pada namja didepannya.

"_Miannne baby~ uljima ne~"_ Bujuk yunho. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Changmin yang menangis. Direngkuhnya tubuh Changmin tangannya perlahan terulur kepunggung changmin berusaha menenangkan changmin.

"Hiks… _saranghae Yunho-ya~"_ ucap changmin disela-sela isak tangisnya.

"_Ne… nado baby~"_ jawab Yunho sambil mengecup pelan bibir tebal changmin. Ntah sejak kapan changmin membalas kecupan Yunho menjadi lumatan-lumatan dan kecupan itu pun menjadi ciuman panas.

.

.

.

**Dikediaman Shim para orangtua**-

Sepertinya adegan _lovey-dovey_ Homin tak disadari diperhatikan oleh para orang tua mereka.

"Aahahah. Benar bukan? Ide ku untuk memasukkan _uri_ _aegya_ kesekolah Yunho adalah keputusan yang tepat." Ucap Appa Shim bangga.

"Ne kau benar yeoboo~, aku senang sekali changmin jatuh cinta dengan Yunho" tambah Eomma Shim

"kau benar Kimbum-ah paling tidak mereka tidak terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini" Ucap Appa Jung

"Ne, yeobbo aku tak sabar menimang cucu. Ahaha" kekeh eomma Jung.

Tak sadar kah Changmin baahwa semuanyatelah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh para orang tuanya. Dan rencana mereka berhasil. Changmin jatuh cinta pada Yunho tunangannya ~

**E.N.D**

**.**

**.**

**Oke happy 29****th**** Yunho Oppa~ XD *Telat***

**Ahahha, saya membawa epep HOMIN kali ini, Yeyyyyyy! XD**

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Aneh? Gaje? Ga nymbung? Mual? Muntah?Ahahahha maapkan saya kalau begitu~ *sodorinbanguchun***

**Maapkan saya jika ending ato ceritanya yang ga nymbung bin gaje in *mojokdipojokan***

**Sumpah, ini cerita melenceng jauh dari ide awal -_-)**

**awalnya pengen fantasy gitu~ SONGfict *maunya*. pengennya yunppa jadi mermaid gitu kya dilirik ni lagu, cuman otak saya ga sampai buat deskripsiin yunppa jadi mermaid ;;A;;) bisa-bisa saya mimisan mikirin yunppa jadi mermaid ihiihihii~ dan ntah kenapa jadilah cerita seperti ini ._.**

**tadinya pengen jadiin ni twoshoot tapi karena sampai sekarang saya ga ngerti caranya buat apdet cerita perchapter *liat epep lain yang terbengkalai* akhirnya saya buat ini jadi oneshoot. Walaupun jadinya gaje begini *gelundungan***

**Ntah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya lagi tergila-gila dengan Homin couple baik dari MV, interview2, fansign, variety show! Oh god too much Homin clue~ cant resist that! XD dan berakhirlah dengan membuat epep bercouple HOMIN! Yey! Ahhaaahah**

**Gappa lah, lagian kan bulan ini dua-dua oppa ulang tahun jadi saya mau membuat epep yang couplenya Yunho ma Changmin. Bias saya adalah Yunho jadi saya tak keberatan membaca epep pairing Yunho dengan siapa saja asal ceritanya ga buat Yunppa menderita *sigh***

**Ada yang protes? Ada yang ga suka? Kalo ad saya suruh liatin bang changmin aj yang makin hari makin ganteng plusplus~ ahahhahah**

**Btw, akhir-akhir ini makin jarang epep DBSK ya? Saya mesti ngobrak-ngabril FFN, AFF,LJ, page ato blog buat nemuin epep dbsk ;;;;;A;;;;;)**

**Buat semua author epep DBSK semangat semangat! Saya tetep nungguin lanjutin epep kalian~ **

**Jebaal jangan sampai hiatus yah gapappa lama apdet tapi please please jangan sampai menghilang~ T_T**

**Tapi saya sadar sih tiap author pasti punya kehidupan nyata yang lebih penting jadi ga bisa maksain. Tapi *sigh* *maapkan saya yang menjadi reader egois* **

**Oke abaikan curhatan saya tadi -_-)**

**sekali lagi HAPPY 29****TH**** YUNHO OPPA! Saranghae~**

**Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mau membaca epep saya yang abal bin gaje ini~ efek samping akibat membaca epep ini silahkan ceritakan ke kotak repiew yang tersedia~ XD *digaplok***

**LAST! GIVE ME CHANGMIN! XD**


End file.
